


O

by atomdance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomdance/pseuds/atomdance
Summary: The innocent, seemingly untainted and pure aura Sicheng carries juxtaposes with how fucking filthy he is on his knees.





	O

Yuta really loves it when Sicheng sucks him off.

He’s pretty sure he loves _all_ the sexual activities they’ve indulged in so far, but there’s just something about Sicheng on his knees in front of him that gets Yuta going. They’ve been dating for a couple of months now and Yuta can’t shake away the anticipation he feels for every opportunity he can get Sicheng on his knees. It’s obsessive, compulsive and completely out of Yuta’s hands; this urge he has to have Sicheng on his knees every chance possible. He can’t help it, there’s just something about the innocent, seemingly untainted and pure aura Sicheng carries that juxtaposes with how fucking filthy he is on his knees. The amalgamation of sweet, cute, outright adorable and bubbly Sicheng with the needy, filthy and fairly slutty Sicheng makes Yuta go weak in the knees. He’s astounded at how multifaceted his boyfriend really is, having multidudes of layers to his personage. It’s what fascinates Yuta beyond belief, he’s always so entranced by the younger boy’s presence.

There’s nothing hotter- at least nothing he can come up with- than sliding his thick cock past Sicheng’s pretty pink lips, always so soft and plump, and seeing his brow crease as he tries to take it all in as deep as possible. There’s nothing hotter than the fluttering undulations of Sicheng’s throat closing in around Yuta’s cockhead, the heat and the slip making his head go hazy. Yuta cradles his lovely little Sicheng’s skull with one hand, keeping his touch light and gentle, and cups his chin with the other as he rolls his hips and thrusts his cock into Sicheng’s inviting mouth,  growling a low “Suck it” as he forms a slow rhythm with his movements. Yuta’s compelled to groan at how willingly Sicheng takes it, much like rent boy trying to earn his fucking keep, his forehead kissing Yuta’s hipbone as he deepthroats him like a pro.

It particularly fuels his ego when Sicheng strokes Yuta’s cock to fullness and then holds onto it like it’s his fucking present, licking and kissing it, whimpering and squirming like he just can’t get enough. It’s so empowering, Sicheng makes Yuta feel more like a fucking _sex god_ than any of those cheerleaders from Yuta’s soccer club ever could _._ It’s so intoxicating; holding Sicheng down as Yuta shifts his hips to so he’s thrusting in and out of the younger’s wet mouth, there’s spit drizzling down Sicheng’s chin and beaded tears adorn the contours of his face. Yuta thinks Sicheng is a sight to see, marveling at the unabashed beauty in this nymph-like version of Sicheng.

He’s addicted to the sounds Sicheng’s wet mouth makes on his cock, the way he swallows around the head when Yuta pushes in too far, too deep, choking him on his gag reflex as Sicheng tries to suck even harden while breathing through his nose to make up for the lack of air. It sends shivers down Yuta’s spine, how Sicheng’s tongue caresses the underside of his dick, massaging all the right spots to make Yuta come undone, to make him lose his fucking mind.

Truth be told, Yuta’s a slave to the way Sicheng makes him feel. This act, specifically the nature of Yuta’s part in this act, seems dominant at first sight but Yuta knows far too well he’s a goner when Sicheng has a hold of his cock. He’s a slut himself, he’s not shy to admit it, when Sicheng’s mouth has him completely unguarded, completely vulnerable and completely, utterly overwhelmed. He’s a slave to Sicheng, he treasures his existence and how the younger can make him feel so high and mighty yet miniscule and powerless at the same time. The duality of Dong Sicheng, his very existence the living proof of it, is what keeps Yuta on his toes. Always ready to explore for more.

“Have at it.” Pants Yuta, curling his fist into Sicheng’s satin raven locks, fucking into his dongsaeng’s mouth repeatedly as he feels his balls tighten reflexively, his gut clenching in tow. “You’re so.. Ah, your beautiful fucking mouth is gonna make me come,” his sentence ends with a hiss as he shudders lightly.

Sicheng, in turn, makes a soft encouraging sound, much like a moan and a heady rush of affection seems to drown Yuta upon hearing it, rivaling the heavy gusts of the gale of lust that seem to surround the two of them. He’s suddenly completely well aware of how fond he is the younger boy, how much he’s actually come to love Sicheng in a seemingly short period of time. Yuta feels wrecked, he feels taken and possessed and he _loves_ it.

 Looking down at Sicheng, Yuta forces his eyes to lock with his pretty boy’s dark ones so he can stare at him. With Yuta’s cock stretching the seam of his moist lips, Sicheng looks obscenely and debauchedly beautiful, the fan of his kohl-black eyelashes makes him look so young, so pure. Yuta, suddenly, grabs Sicheng’s head with both his hands, holding him steady, and pulls out of his mouth.

The look Sicheng gives his hyung makes Yuta want to shove his cock back into the inviting warmth of his mouth. He pouts up at Yuta, the furious red of his tongue licking the seams of his lips, and he blinks his pretty big doe eyes at yuta as his brows furrow in confusion. He looks completely used and abused and the fact that he still wants more is so hot. Sicheng is so hot, Yuta can merely gulp. Yuta eases his head back and runs his thumb along Sicheng's swollen lips, gripping his throbbing dick in the other hand.

“Wanna come on your face, baby boy.”  He mutters as he wanks his cock, wrist flicking as he pulls on it ardently. Just the thought of it makes him dizzy, the thought of tainting Sicheng’s immaculate visage with his come, smearing it all over his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his eyelashes.

Sicheng all but whimpers at the very prospect, he’s biting his lips as if he can’t wait to get Yuta’s seed all over him, can’t wait to taste, wait to smell, can’t wait to feel. He maintains eye contact with Yuta, lips parted and dark irises sprakling, his undivided attention is what does the trick. It’s mere moments of cock jerking and then Yuta’s coming.

“Fuck, shit baby. Take it, take it all.” Yuta growls as he aims straight for Sicheng’s angelic face, throwing his head back as he shoots. Sticky white liquid lands in a straight line across Sicheng’s cheek and he’s grinning, the bastard has the nerve to grin at Yuta’s lack of composure. It's fucking beautiful to see, nonetheless, and Yuta nearly doubles over, panting as he milks out the rest of his orgasm, continuing to come, coating Sicheng's lips and eyelids.

“So fucking hot, all marked up. You like it, don’t you?”

And Sicheng is complacent, so smug with a smirk appearing on his face. It would be comical, the expression on Sicheng’s face, if it weren’t for the cum now dribbling down his face. Yuta groans at the sight, taking his cock in his hand and smearing the semen all over Sicheng’s gorgeous face.

Yuta touches his face, then, almost timidly. He’s still in wonder that he’s made a mess of such a golden boy, sunkissed and glowing, that he’s so easily debauched the boy, _his boy._

Sicheng finally, hesitantly, opens his eyes; he’s very slow in doing so because he still has semen on them, and then looks up shyly at Yuta. It is beyond Yuta’s comprehension how Sicheng can be shy after deepthroating Yuta’s cock to completion and getting come all over his face. Yuta can’t help but smile at his boy, tilting his head to appreciate his artwork. It’s beautiful. Sicheng is beautiful.

  “You did so well,” Yuta coos, hovering over Sicheng. “You’re so amazing, making me come so hard, every fucking time. Look at you, fucking filthy. It does things to me, you know that?”

He pauses, wait for Sicheng to nod, and then leans down closer.

“I’ll clean you up now, baby boy.”

Yuta glances once more at Sicheng’s eyes before getting to work, nuzzling his nose against his boy’s neck, breathing him in. He kisses his way from Sicheng’s neck up to his jaw, mapping the plain of his cheeks to his smooth forehead. He laps upon the sticky, tangy and white mess he’s made and he smiles into Sicheng’s skin when he feels the younger whimper. He’s careful to clean him up completely, lapping at his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his lips.

When Yuta is done, he leaves a small peck upon Sicheng’s lips, feeling undeniably grateful to have the younger in his life.

“Hyung,” Sicheng breathes, arms coming up and around Yuta’s shoulders, holding on tight. His hips are grinding onto yuta’s thigh now, and Yuta pushes back; letting Sicheng fuck his hips up into the pressure, his hot cock pushing insistently. Yuta grins against his boy’s mouth.

“Are you going to come?” he asks, low and hot as Sicheng squirms. “You’re going rut up against me after I came all over your face and come, just from this?”

Sicheng whines, panting a little. “Yes, oh, hyung, uh, yes,” he says.

“Come for me, baby. Come on. Do it” Yuta’s words have only left his mouth when he feels the wet warmth against his thigh. Sicheng lets out a throaty moan as he spills against Yuta, his body suddenly goes lax and Yuta has to put an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. Sicheng is smiling when Yuta looks back up at his face, now levelled with Yuta’s own. A bubble of fondness pops within Yuta and he cups the younger’s face and kisses him, kisses him deep and slow as if telling him through the kiss how precious the boy is to him.

Though he’ll never admit it, Yuta has a feeling he'll most probably put his life on the line for Sicheng if the need rises. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell yuta to get a grip lol


End file.
